Persona 4: Within Reach
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: The moments in between Social Link ranks. Canon/OC pairings. — "He was all straight lines, and angles—each curve broken up into a plane." Unfinished.
1. Template

A/N (It's a _long_ one...):

I KNOW I shouldn't do this because I ALWAYS do this, and NEVER follow through with it, BUTTTTT...

I had a dream about this, and it would NOT leave me alone until I had it written down.

This is going to be a chapter-fic strictly for OC/Canon pairs. Now, that's when you come in. Below this author's note is the template I want you to use. ANY character is avaliable, and I promise I'll write your character with ANYONE you choose (try not to be indecisive, though, and pick one character, aha). Feel free to even leave scenarios you want your lover, and character in; it really helps me out! Each chapter will vary in length—some might be drabbles, others might be full-fledged one-shots. It really depends on my mood, aha.

*If you submitted a character for Redux/Return of the Midnight Channel, feel free to re-submit them. I HIGHLY suggest you add on to it, though, as I've long since added more to the template.

**Depending on the popularity of this fic, I'll write for the NPCs too, but for now, Investigation Team members only.

***If I see that one character is more popular than the other (i.e. 4 people want Yosuke, and no one's with Kanji yet) I _might _ask you to change your love interest. Sorry, in advance! Just want to keep things... Errr... Even, I guess? I want to write for each character once.

****This story is a **first-come, first-serve** basis. I'll get to your character eventually, but I can't guarantee it'll be the first one I do.

Any questions (regarding the template, this story, or in general), _please_ PM me! Thank you for taking the time to read this! For now, since this is pretty new for me, I'll be accepting **one** character for **each** Investigation Team member at a time (that's, uh... 8 characters?). Once I finish up those, I'll ask for 8 more, and wow! This sounds like a never-ending fic! *slapped* In the next chapter (which will be Main Character/OC), I'll reveal who the first 8 will be.

And so this doesn't get me in any sort of trouble (WHAT? THIS ISN'T A STORY YOU ASDFGHJKL;), below _below_ this author's note is a sample of what this fic will be like!

* * *

Here is the template I want you to follow in creating your character (if you don't have one already made). If you need help, or have questions, I can link you to my character's as an example. This template is re-vamped to have both Golden and Arena elements (just in case you want me to write a scenario in that timeline). The Persona section isn't very important, since this will be a love story, so if you leave that out, it's perfectly fine. Try to complete everything else.

Basics

Name: (Try to keep your character of Japanese descent)

Aka: (Arena name, any other name your character goes by i.e. Detective Prince)

Age: (15 - 16 = 1st Year; 16 - 17 = 2nd Year; 17 - 18 = 3rd Year)

Date of Birth: (Remember, the game takes place in 2011 - 2012)

Zodiac:

Height:

Blood Type:

Weapon(s):

Arcana/Social Link: (Anything goes, just no Magician, Fool, Fortune, Chariot, Emperor, Lovers, Priestess, or Star)

Persona

Initial Persona:

Ultimate Persona(s):

Strengths:

Weak:

Abilities:

Appearance

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Style of School Uniform(s): (Does your character make any modifications to the summer, winter, or/and mid-winter uniforms? i.e. wears a jacket over the uniform, wears a longer skirt/shirt underneath)

Style of Outside Clothes: (Clothes worn on the weekend, and on special events)

Summer -

Winter -

Mid-winter -

Ski Trip -

Swimsuit -

Yukata - (Girls only)

Kimono - (Girls only)

Golden Epilogue - (Refer to the True Ending of Golden for inspiration)

Style of Glasses: (Shape, and color)

Personality/Bio

Was On TV For:

Insecurities/Dungeon:

Shadow Self: (Appearance, what it says to your character)

Shadow's True Form: (Appearance, what it represents)

When You Join The Party: (Either before or after a specific member/event)

Good Traits:

Bad Traits:

Relationships: (To each IT member and/or anyone else of your choosing. Please also label who you want as your romantic interest)

‣ Yu Narukami _–_

‣ Yosuke Hanamura _–_

‣ Chie Satonaka _– _

‣ Yukiko Amagi _–_

‣ Kanji Tatsumi _–_

‣ Rise Kujikawa _–_

‣ Teddie _–_

‣ Naoto Shirogane _–_

Background Story:

Story in Arena: (How they discovered the Midnight Channel, what were they up to after the events of P4)

Opponents in Arena: (9, including the two times you fight Labrys, and Shadow Labrys)

Playstyle in Arena: (How your character fights, strengths, and weaknesses)

Battle Quotes

Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill (2)

Summoning Persona (4)

Prompting Follow-up attack (2)

Performing Follow-up attack (2)

Follow-up attack (2)

Failure to eliminate enemy (2)

Enemy blocks attack (2)

Recovering Ally's mental ailments (2)

Recovering from _Down/Dizzy_ status (2)

Being Healed (2)

Prompting All-Out Attack (3)

Performing All-Out Attack (3)

During All-Out Attack (2)

After denying All-Out Attack (2)

Victory (3)

Level Up (2)

Protagonist Level Up (2)

Cheering on Yosuke (2)

Cheering on Chie (2)

Cheering on Yukiko (2)

Cheering on Kanji (2)

Cheering on Teddie (2)

Cheering on Naoto (2)

Cheering on Protagonist (1)

* * *

An excerpt from the story _Champagne_:

"That's admirable of you." He says quickly. His eyes drift down to her face, her features beautifully centered before breaking out in a wide smile.

"Thanks..." She buries her face in his neck, his scent—warm, and comforting, and _intoxicating_—washing over her, "Will you keep watching me, Senpai? I... I want to make you _proud_."

"I'll always be proud of you, Rise-chan." The last word comes out in a whisper; he pulls her in until there's no room left. His lips meld over hers, hands go to her hips, and she sighs, content. There's no tongue involved, but she can feel the heat rise to her cheeks, anyway—he had a way of making her weak. Her kryptonite. They eventually break for air, and stare for awhile. She holds her hand out; crystals melt on her hand. Her eyes widen.

"Senpai, look! It's snowing~!" She catches snowflakes on her tongue, and he watches, still, observant as always. His father was a military man; he learned to cast away childish things, and picked up a rifle at an early age. He was cool, and calculating—he rarely took light of a situation, never dove headfirst without a plan. But he's long since shed his skin, has become more optimistic. Being with Rise has melted his icy heart.

His face softens in front of her, and he can't help, but smile as she looks back at him. She's wearing an exuberant expression, "Oooh, can we build a snowman?! We can make it look like Teddie~"

He chuckles, "Sure, whatever you want~" He lets her tug his wrists, and follows her. Whatever else she wanted say forgotten in the clouded sky.


	2. Fool 1: Coffee Cups

It amazes me just HOW many people wanted the Moon Arcana. I won't ask you guys to change it, but... Yeah, it's kinda awkward xD Remember, if you have a scenario you want me to write, I'll happily oblige~ The ones below are not set in stone. Some are just what I came up with based on your partner, and your character's personality *rolls*

First set:

CH1 - Yu (Fool) x Kaya (Hermit) - _Trying the coffee at Chagall Café _

CH2 - Yosuke (Magician) x Shigeru (Sun) - _Group Date Café at the Culture Festival_

CH3 - Katsu (Moon) x Yukiko (Priestess) - _Firework show_

CH4 - Kanji (Emperor) x Etsuyo (Empress) - _After Arena, sharing topsicles at Tatsumi Textiles_

CH5 - Railou (Hermit) x Rise (Lovers) - _Doing his make-up for the "Miss" Yasogami High pageant _

CH6 - Okuba (Temperance) x Chie (Chariot) - _Flipping through an old scrapbook_

CH7 - Kiritsugu (Moon) x Naoto (Fortune) - _Comforting her after Nanako's disappearance_

CH8 - Teddie (Star) x Kagome (Hierophant) - _Watching the sunset on the beach_

*For those of you who picked a non-IT member, or picked one already taken (SolPhyr3x, SaudraeOfSunday, Okamiwind, Code-Emperor07) you will be apart of the next set of chapters I write (whenever that may be...).

**NPCs are now avaliable! (...Ari *slapped*)

***These may or may not end up as separate chapters; it depends on how long they end up. I might squish some together.

Thank you to everyone who made a character for me! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

* * *

_**Fool x Hermit**_

"Have you been here before, Narukami?" She asks behind her cup of coffee, dark eyes boring into his own grey. Her voice takes up its usual monotone, her fingers lace together when the mug leaves her lips; he tests out a small smile on her, but her face doesn't even twitch. She must've miss it—she always did.

"No... This is my first time, actually," Yu rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, groans softly when he hears that familar crack, and pop. Her body tenses for a moment—fighting in the TV World has set her on edge, made her even more aware of every action, of every move; what if he had snapped his neck?—but relaxes when their eyes meet again. "But I've passed by it a few times, and thought I'd check it out~ Have you?"

"Me?" She repeats, her thoughts in a daze, sorting through memories. Kaya liked to come here from time to time, liked to sit at one of the circular tables by the window, and watch the people go by—she starts to make a game of it, piecing together backstories by their expressions, the clothes on their back. She had always been in touch with her surroundings. "Yes, I have." She finally answers when a few seconds pass by, and he's still searching, staring at her face. There's a pause; she decides to add more. "Most people can't handle the coffee here." He ordered a slice of cake. He tries to offer her a bite, but she politely declines—she didn't like sweets.

"So I've heard~" There is laughter in his eyes, a smile played across his lips; unknown to him, she can read in between the lines, see the storm slowly crashing in. She's had him memorized since the day he transferred. If she closes her eyes, she can see all his contours, and lines. She knows how he acts when he thinks no one's looking, knows all his lines by heart. He was an open book that drew her in. Intrigued, she had to turn the next page.

"What I'd like to know," He straightens his back, letting her know he has her full attention. She continues, leaning just slightly over the table, "If I may, what brings a city boy like you to Inaba?" She sounds like a reporter, a detective, trying to mend together clues. He's mentioned once about her resemblance to Naoto, to which she scoffed, and looked away. _"She needs to learn how to better control her emotions."_ Is what she told him.

He leans back (slouches, more like) in his chair; the action causes her to raise a black eyebrow, "I've moved around constantly because of my parents' work—this is just my latest stop. Though, it has been one of the longer ones," He smiles like he means it, and she feels a light blush rush to her cheeks. She blames it on the temperature of the room. "What about you? I've known you for awhile now, and I'm afraid I don't know anything~"

No one's ever asked about her. No one's cared enough, maybe. She had always been the smart girl, and that threatened people. She easily melted in the background, _unseen_. Kaya laughs under her breath, but it comes out sad, and_ forced_. She mentally reprimands herself, "Although, I'd _love_ to regale you with my lifestory, this is neither the time nor place. Perhaps, another time?"

He thinks he sees a glimmer of mirth catch in those dark eyes, but blames it on the lighting. He grabs her cardigan from off a nearby chair, holds the door open for her. "It's a date~"

And she eases into a foreign smile.

* * *

Here you are, Anom Director! I hope this is fine, and that Kaya is in character ;w; I know it's a bit short, but I didn't want to go for a long one. Yosuke up next!


	3. Magician 1: Group Date

A/N: I had planned on updating earlier, but my computer kept bluescreening, and freezing up on me. And today the internet wasn't working. Wonderful, huh...? (Skype hasn't been working well, either...) And to answer your question Okamiwind, I'm going to try to get one of these done each week. I wanna get this done now because I'll be busy the rest of this week with exams, and whatnot. Hopefully, I'll be able to do it (you all know how bad I am with updating...) After this is Yukiko!

Also! Here is the next (possibly final) set I'm planning on doing. It's still in progress, so send in your characters! Whoever ends up lonely (which it looks like it'll end up being most of the guys...), I'm going to be throwing my character at them. So far, anyone, but the ones below are open (this includes any NPC).

In other news, I think Yukiko is the most popular choice...

CH9 - Hitoshi (Hanged Man) x Yukiko (Priestess) - _Helping her bake._

CH10 - Ren (Justice) x Marie (Aeon) - _Giving her a tour of Okina City._

CH11 - Jospeh (Aeon) x Fuuka (Priestess) - _Convincing her to join the Shadow Operatives._

CH12 - Yuto (Moon) x Naoto (Fortune) - _Finally having the courage to confess._

CH13 - Masaru (Sun) x Rise (Lovers) - _Backstage at her concert._

CH14 - Megumi (Tower) x Chie (Chariot) - _Sharing an umbrella on the Flood Plains._

CH15 - Adachi (Jester) x Midori (Justice) - _Following him around for Career Day._

CH16 _- _Yu (Fool) x Suzaku (Sun) - _Being the one to save him in the TV_.

CH17 - Yosuke (Magician) x Caecilia (Moon) - _Singing at the karaoke bar._

CH18 - Junichiro (Strength) x Yumi (Sun) - _Comforting her at the hospital._

CH19 - Kanji (Emperor) x Miho (Death) - _Taking a sick day._

CH20 -

*Remember, guys, send me your scenarios too, if you'd like~ These were just random ones that popped up in my head

**Right, I added my character to this, because... I dunno, I wanted to be different *slapped* Plus, I don't really like Kanji or Chie... (I'msorrypossiblefanboys/girls!)

* * *

_**Magician x Sun**_

"Man, this seriously blows!" Yosuke set his elbows on his knees, and stared vacantly at the table—decorated plainly with a red table cloth, and a potted plant, courtesy of a certain silver-haired teen—shoulders hunched forward dejectedly. Couple this with the "Miss" Yasogami High pageant he was _forced_ in, and this year's Culture Festival could not go any more horribly wrong. "No one's showed up yet!" Beside him, Chie pulled up a chair, and perched herself on the edge of it, looking just as despondent as him, if not more. She sighs, and rests her head on her folded hands, absently kicks her feet underneath the table. There's a short pause.

She barely lifts her head to speak, and before she does, another sigh leaks past her lips, "Wh-What'd we do wrong? I mean, the decorations are good, right...?" Her brown eyes drifted over to the girl behind her, who flushed, and avoided her gaze—a poor effort on her part, especially when she felt her eyes pratically burning _holes_ into her (they had never been on good terms). She stood two inches taller than Chie, with a head of curly orange hair, pushed over her shoulders, and grey eyes that were now fixed on the tiled floor under her. She wore a brown cardigan over her uniform; her arms were stiff at her sides. Maybe if she didn't move she wouldn't see her... "_Right?_" Chie reiterates through gritted teeth.

The addressed twirls a strand of hair around her index finger—a nervous habit of hers. A bubble of laughter rises from her stomach, and out her throat, but it sounds forced, "Ahaha... W-Well..." Just as she's about to finish (or maybe change the subject), footsteps draw near. They all turn their heads at once.

"Wow, what's with the ugly decorations?" A boy with messy blonde hair asked, walking into the room. Bangs barely cover both eyes—one brown, while the other was grey, shades lighter than the right; his voice was soft, and gentle like a breezy summer's day; clearly, he hadn't meant any malice behind the words. When he caught Chie's glare, however, he quickly backtracked, arms raised in defense, "I-I mean... Wow, these decorations are... _Great_." His face scrunches up like he's just smelled something sour; it looked like it pained him just to say the word.

She throws her hands up in the air, "Ugh! Everybody's a critic!" It's obviously not the reaction Chie was looking for, and she walks out, brushing past the boy, and Yukiko, who was standing in middle of the doorway. Yu follows her out, mumbling that he'd try to talk to her. Yukiko turns her attention to the boy; his brown jacket is closed, she notices, as opposed to the open state its usually in. Odd.

"Shigeru-kun, what're you doing here?" The corners of her mouth twitch into a soft, knowing smile—had the room gotten hotter, or was it just him?—and the boy known as Shigeru dares to glance Yosuke's way (who's too busy brooding to notice), before looking away, cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"I-ah... Wanted to see how my Senpai were?" Which wasn't a _total_ lie, he tells himself, as he joins Yosuke at the table. True, he didn't feel deeply connected to any specific member of the team, but something about the upperclassmen was... _Different_. He made him feel special, made him feel like he was someone, smiled at him. The world was clearer with him, colors more vivid, sounds more vibrant. He loved talking to him (about everything, about nothing), but made sure he watched what he said... The last thing he wanted to do was offend him... Said boy looks up then. Shigeru watches his brown eyes light up, and a grin slowly play across his lips—he knew that look far too well: Yosuke had an idea.

And judging by past experiences, this would _not_ end up well...

* * *

"S-So! Um... H-How does this group date work, _exactly_...?" The next thing he knew, he found himself sitting next to Yukiko—directly across from Yosuke and Erin, who both looked just as equally flustered as them—doing what Yosuke called a "test run."

_"If people see how much fun we're having, they'll _have_ to come in!"_ Shigeru resisted another groan as he flashbacked to him telling him that; and when would the fun start, exactly? It's not like any of them had experience in this... Once he lost function in his right eye, people made an effort to avoid him. Or worse, some—complete strangers even—would ask come up to him, and him a bunch of questions ("How did that happen?!", "Are you okay?!, "How many fingers am I holding up?!"), give him _sympathy_. Which was the last thing he ever wanted.

"Ah..." Yukiko hummed softly, mulling over the redhead's question, before shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "Yosuke-kun?" She prompted, hoping he could shed some light on this. It _was_ his idea, after all.

The teen laughs a little nervously, rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "W-Well... We just ask each other questions, I guess... Oh, I'll start!" Shigeru had been dreading this part; already he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. "Shi," Dammit, why'd he choose him to go first...? "What are your hobbies?" He has to repeat his question because Shigeru's far too distracted counting the number of imperfections on the floor, and oh god, had Yosuke's eyes always been that deep shade of brown? His cheeks start to burn again, and he has to loosen his tie. More than anything, he wanted to disappear.

He twists his hands together, racks his mind for a reply, but all he's coming up with is a blank (was it the way Yosuke was staring at him, or this scene in general that was making this hard?). His hobbies...? Well, he liked normal things like listening to music, and there _was_ kung fu (the action movies mostly—he wasn't sure he could imitate the moves), but it wasn't like he was crazy into it like Chie-senpai was... All that _really_ left was...

"Um... Defeating Shadows?"

Yukiko clapped her hands together in delight, face brightening for the first time that day, "Oooh, that's a good one~!"

In front of her, Erin tilts her head, and narrows her grey eyes, as if studying the dark-haired girl, "I-um... I-I don't think that actually counts... Does it?"

She turns to her fellow classmates for an answer (but is inevitably met with none), and the awkward process of asking each other questions goes back, and forth for awhile (Shigeru's just glad the atmosphere feels less strained, and his cheeks have returned to their normal color), until...

"So, which one of us would you rather date?" Yosuke says it so calmly, like he had just asked for the time. It was amazing, really.

In response, Shigeru nearly falls out of his chair—heart beating way too loud, and hard against his ribcage (in his peripheral vision, he sees Yukiko lean over, steadying him with a hand to his back)—and Erin very eloquently chokes. Yosuke raises a fine brow.

"Yosuke-kun!" Erin's the one to break the uncomfortable silence first, but her face reads uncertainty, not the flusteredness he had expected. She balls her hands underneath the table, "Y-You can't just... Th-That was..." She trails off into silence; Shigeru picks it back up.

"Blunt..." His head comes back up, and he manages a small smile. His eyes fall on the other girl in the room, "So-uh... Yukiko-senpai?"

"Hmm?!" Her cheeks flush—the color is harsh against her pale skin, and black tresses. If Shigeru notices, he doesn't say anything.

"Is it me, Yosuke-senpai, or Rin-senpai?"

"O-Oh... W-Well..." She ties her lips together as she casts her gaze around the room. Shigeru is giving her a curious look, head cocked to the side; Yosuke's expression is less readable (but she's swears she sees him send a wink her way), while Erin looks like she's ready to bolt out the door, she's so red. Yukiko makes a sort of whine in the back of her throat, slapping her hands to her reddening cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I can't..."

"Rin-chan?" Yosuke nudges her with his elbow, "I bet it's Yukiko-san, right~?"

"Wh-What?!" She stands up quickly—too quckly, nearly knocking over her chair in the process—her cheeks at least 8 shades of red. "N-No! No! NO! W-We're j-just friends!"

Shigeru smiles, "Senpai, you look like a tomato~" The comment makes her blush more (along with the look Yosuke is aiming in her direction).

"Are ya sure~?"

"YES! Yes, I _promise_."

"Ah, that's too bad... Thought maybe you two could come to our wedding~" He winks at Shigeru.

Who would never be able to live this moment down...

"Wait... _Wedding?_ Like... _What?!_" Did he bang his head, and wake up in another universe? I mean, they did jump into TVs after school... Not like he could rule the possibility out...

Yukiko hums, stroking her chin lightly, "Now that you mention it, Yosuke-kun, you two do _make_ a cute couple~"

He flinches at her serious expression, "Y-You guys... You know I was just kidding, _right_?" Erin joins in.

"Wh-Who'd be the girl in that, you think...?"

"Guys?!"

"Shigeru-kun, definitely." She nods. Shigeru slams his head down—causing both girls to jump, and look his way—enjoying the feel of the cool cloth against his burning cheeks.

"I think next time I'll call in sick..."

* * *

The most awkward group of people to ever be on a group date since... Well, _ever_. I hope this is fine ReachingOutFES! I tried to make it different (but still similar) to the episode. Even though this wasn't my favorite part of the game, Shigeru was one of my favorite characters submitted (Shhh, don't tell anyone *slapped*), so I hope I did him justice, and he's in character ;w;


	4. Priestess 1: Champagne Dream

A/N: Went to the doctor on Wednesday. Guess who has Acid Reflux Disease? Now I have to be put on this special diet, because I can't eat a lot of certain food (Tomato-based, citrus-based, caffeinated drinks, spicy foods, greasy/fatty foods—yup, pretty much all the stuff that's good in the world). Looks like I'll be drinking water, and eating bread for the next few weeks.

And I hate to ask this, but if you remember _Slow Dancing In A Burning TV_, I've recently just posted a new chapter after about 6 months, and I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to read that (and maybe leave a review?); I'd just like to know if I've improved since then, since I can't tell myself. Thank you so much if you do! (and if you don't, I stil love you... Just a little less *slapped* Jk, jk~)

I love how my author's note never really pertains to the actually story I'm writing about...

* * *

_**Moon x Priestess**_

Katsu Yamashita would like to call himself a realist—everything was broken up in black, and white; there were no shades in-between. Love was for fools that fall behind (and for someone who hasn't had much of it growing up, he's convinced himself he doesn't need it). The only thing that mattered (that only ever mattered) was proving to the world that he was the best. That he was at the top. Why would anyone settle or lower their standards? The surface was a lie—he acted like he didn't care eitherway, but secretly starved for the approval of others. His constant drive to improve clouded his train of thought, and soon, he lost sight of everyone around him. Worked himself until he felt he was strong enough, smart enough. Talked down to the ones who weren't. A defense mechanism. A mask to hide his true feelings.

Yukiko Amagi did not fit into his plans, or rather, he didn't want her to. Because she was pretty, and laughed too loudly (at things that weren't even that funny), and loved too much (for people that deserved less). She dreams a champagne dream with fields of butterflies, and open air (reality escapes her everytime). A place that wasn't here. A dream he could never be. And at first, he thinks that's okay, that knowing her will be enough, but soon he wants more. With her everything is beautiful. Things that used to make perfect sense fail him. He feels emotions he didn't know he had, and it scares him. Makes him want to run, and hide, but she keeps drawing him in.

He does his best to make a good impression, but he trips, and fumbles on his words, and for once, he doesn't have it all together. He's lost his composure. But all she does is give him that gentle smile of hers, place her hand over his.

And he melts everytime.

When their eyes meet, and their lips touch for the first time (of many times), he feels worthy—which is absolutely crazy because Yukiko was perfect in every sense of the word. Feels like he doesn't have to compensate for something that isn't there. She was always so patient, guiding him until he felt like he was ready to stand. He was a mess because he was cold, and thought too much, and judged too often. In his play, he took on every role. But he's found someone willing to fix him.

Katsu Yamashita would like to call himself a fool—a fool in love.

* * *

It's different (and maybe a little harder for me) to write about someone with a superiority complex when I'm so used to writing about my own character who has an inferior one. Hope it came out alright, SaberTheFallenAngel. I was going to write about them at a fireworks show, but I just did _not _have the inspiration for it... Up next is Kanji.


	5. Emperor 1: Topsicle Weather

A/N: Sorry, later update this time. I got a bad cold this week, so didn't have much time to sit down, and work on this. I'm a bit better now, but it's still foggy around the edges... I'm also not as proud of this one, but mostly because I wasn't all that inspired.

Oh Kanji, my least favorite character, but the easiest for me to write about. Irony works in such weird ways.

And you guys are just spoiling me rotten with your kind words, and praise ;w; Goodness, why can't I know any of you in real life? ('specially you Ari, you big flatterer you)

* * *

_**Emperor x Empress**_

She had spent her entire life behind the scenes, watching his world from afar. The way he talked, the way he acted (she wishes people could see him the way she did).

He was all straight lines, and angles—each curve broken up into a plane—stood with his back slightly bent, hands clenched at his sides, a permanent scowl drawn over his face. Known infamously as the "local delinquent" to residents of Inaba, he had built quite the reputation for himself, pushing everyone that was in, out, hiding behind a cool exterior. But there was so much more to Kanji Tatsumi that others missed, so much depth they overlooked because the surface would stop them everytime. In a way, he was the lead in his play—he comes across as superficially tough, but beneath it all, he longed for connection, someone to accept him (tell him everything would be alright, and convince him he was fine the way he is). And maybe she had all this time; she was just too afraid to tell him the truth. What would people say if they knew?

She was all skin, and bones—soft curves hidden under sundresses—stood with her arms behind her back, head tilted to the side, a permanent smile drawn over her face. Known for her tractable nature, and vibrant red locks, she was the kind of girl who gave everything to everyone, and asked for nothing in return. She's been trambled on, and pulled down, used for all her worth. But there was so much more to Etsuyo Kakinuma than meets the eye, a girl unobserved, who constantly hid from the world. She would much rather take on a role backstage—because she didn't want to draw attention to herself (and with Kanji, that's all she'd ever recieve). His softer side is what she loves most about him; she can see the hurt, and longing behind his steely grey eyes, and longs to mend his broken bones. Maybe today was the day she would.

* * *

She raises her hand high above her head, squints mint green eyes as she looks up at the sun. It was especially hot that day, so the Shopping District was near empty when she had gotten there that morning (these days, Inaba looked like a ghost town, the few people she passed barely glanced her way as they bustled about, probably rushing to get back home, and under the airconditioner). Determined, she puffs out her cheeks, and treads on, the two blueberry topsicles in her hand steadily melting down the sides of her hands (the sundress she wears flows around her; she's tempted to lick the liquid that's gathered, but decides against it). Ever since graduation, Kanji had been more actively involved in his crafts, spending most of his days helping out his Mom in the textile shop (she even heard rumors that he was starting an art class this summer). He was also displaying some of his more recent work in the shop windows.

To say Etsuyo was proud of him would be an understatement (because ever since Elementary, she had known about his hobby, held him in high regards, watched him sew, and knit for hours, in the hope that one day he'd open up, and prove to everyone that he wasn't just another street punk). But she kept this a secret—this awe, this adoration. Because she was afraid. Afraid of what others would think (she was a good girl; she got good grades; there was talk of her getting a scholarship for some prestige school overseas, and what was he?) if they got together. And then she met Yu Narukami, and the rest of his friends. Saw what a good influence they made on him, and it gave her courage. That maybe if he could show the world his inner self she could too.

She was in love.

Slowly, Tatsumi Textiles came into focus, and as expected, the owner's son sat on the wooden steps, blonde hair tousled back, grey eyes staring off (absently) in the distance. His apron was on, hanging loosely off his wide frame, so she must've just caught him on his break (or maybe he was done for the day—it's not like there were many people around). She felt her heartbeat faster (heat rush to her face, legs turn into jello) as she drew closer.

"K-Kanji-kun...?" She asks.

He blinks, and looks her way (she sees surprise cross his face for a moment before a small smile reached his lips; he looked tired. Had those lines always been under his eyes?), "Hmm? Oh, hey, Etsuyo. What's up?" She lowers her head (hoping her maroon hair is long enough to cover her red cheeks, but probably not), and pushes one of the topsicles towards him. He stares for awhile, the confusion back, and clear on his face, eyes narrowed as he studies her for awhile. Truthfully, they had never been very close (she stuck in the back of the class, and the only time he saw her was on his way to school), so to see her now was... Surprising, to say the least. "For me...? Uh... Thanks!"

She smiles, and tucks some hair behind her ear (that's fallen loose from her barrettes), "Y-You've been working pretty hard lately, huh?"

He gives her a half-hearted shrug, mumbles a, "'s no big deal. Just helping Ma out here an' there." It sounded like something he'd say.

A small smile flits across her lips, and she nods, more to herself than to him. "Mmm... Still, I'm... I'm really proud of you, Kanji-kun. You've grown up~"

"Eh? What do you mean?" He peers at her from behind his topsicle, eyebrows knitted.

"Oh!" She feels her cheeks go warm again, a little bit warmer than the last time, as she stares down in her lap. "Oh dear, did I just I say that outloud...? Let me backtrack... Wh-What I meant to say was that, you're not that same guy from a few weeks ago or even a few months ago." She lifts her head, her forest green eyes meeting his stormy grey, another smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You're finally letting people see the real you, and that's very admirable."

"Thanks, Etsuyo. That means a lot comin' from you." He blushes, and looks away before she notices, and she gives him a polite smile, and stands up, dusting off her dress along the way. She said what she wanted to tell him, and saw no reason to stay.

"A-Anyway, I just wanted to stop by, and tell you that..."

But...

She starts to walk away, but turns back around. Courage blossoms in her chest, and words spill out before she has time to sort out her thoughts. Seeing him here, talking to him, for some reason, she feels like there's something else she's missing. "Actually... Kanji-kun...? I-If you're not busy, tomorrow I was going to see a movie in Okina, if you'd like to join me...?"

She expects him to say no, to shake his head (mention something about Naoto, or the shop, or some other excuse that doesn't involve her), but instead he turns back around, cheeks a shade lighter than her hair, "Uh... Sure. Gimme a call when, and I'll be over." He smiles faintly, and it has to be the prettiest thing Etsuyo has ever seen.

"R-Really? Th-Thank you..."

The sun sets behind them.

* * *

Chrissy, I don't quite remember what you wanted exactly (I remember luchador masks, and a lot of yelling...), but I hope this works for you. After this is... Uhh... Rise I think?


End file.
